


Fairytale Kiss

by Jasni16



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasni16/pseuds/Jasni16
Summary: Jongdae's fairytale kiss... right?





	Fairytale Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Ani! I tried writing a bigger story but well... I'm shit at time management.

Jongdae has always thought the day he would kiss someone would be special. Something like the fairytale moments from all those… fairytales. Granted, he’s not the romantic type. But for some odd reason, he always imagined his first kiss to be romantic. Which is exactly why he got to college without actually having his first kiss.  


Don’t get him wrong, he isn’t a prude. He had one-night stands and has gone through crushes and even friends with benefits (not that it ended well). But he never kissed anyone. He just didn’t like anyone enough to do so. Casual sex is one thing and… kissing is an entirely different thing. 

So why is he on the floor, being kissed by a guy who had annoyingly soft lips?

Well, he guesses it was his own fault. 

He shouldn’t have let Chanyeol talk him into going to Yixing’s party. They are known to be wild and loud. And normally, he likes loud. But when it’s accompanied by drinking, it’s a bad idea. 

But then again…he isn’t even drunk! 

A drunk girl just pushed him out of nowhere and he tripped, falling on someone behind him while twisting his body to manage the fall. 

And his lips somehow ended up on the guy’s lips. 

He asked for a fairytale! Not a cliché Asian rom com! 

But by the time Jongdae realized what’s happening, the other guy started kissing him hard, the smell of vodka strong against his mouth. Before he could logically decide what to do, he started responding to the kiss. 

Hey, the guy’s a great kisser! And Jongdae’s lips are deprived of some action for way too long!

After what seems like only a few seconds, both let go to take a breath. Panting, Jongdae tries to look at his victim/attacker but before he could, he yelps in shock. 

The boy is biting his cheek! He’s literally biting his right cheek and Jongdae freezes, not knowing how to react yet again. And then, just as suddenly as he seems to do things, the guy falls back onto the floor, apparently passed out from having too much to drink. 

Sighing, Jongdae gets up as he contemplates his options. 

He could leave the guy. After all, he doesn’t even know his name. He’s cute though, he can tell that after finally getting a good look at him.

But well, Jongdae did fall on him. And responded to the kiss. And got bitten on the cheek. 

‘Ah fuck it!’ he thinks as he bends to lift the guy.

 

“Ugh! Where am I?” the cute guy groans as he wakes up from his slumber. Jongdae spares a glance towards the post drunken struggle of the boy. 

“Pizza?” he asks, signaling to the leftover pizza he’s reheating for himself. The guy blinks. 

“Please tell your name’s not Tiger Taecyeon!” he says suddenly instead, eyes wide and raised. 

Jongdae looks at him, a little puzzled. “No?”

The pretty boy visibly sighs in relief. “Oh good! My friend called dibs on that guy and I do not wish to die over a one-night stand!”

Jongdae splutters, spilling his favorite watermelon juice all over the tabletop. “Um…,” he wipes his mouth with a tissue before looking back at the hungover boy, “we didn’t sleep together last night.”

“We didn’t? Then why am I waking up at what seems to be your place?”

Jongdae wishes the absolute confusion on the boy’s face does not imply that this is a norm for him.

“Uh… you passed out after…umm… an accidental kiss we shared. So, I brought you to my place since I didn’t know where you live.” 

There was no reaction on the other’s face for a few seconds and Jongdae almost worries that he’s going into shock… or something. But the boy starts guffawing suddenly, even eliciting some tears from his eyes. 

“Wait, so we ‘accidentally’ kissed and you brought a complete stranger who could be a stalker or a psychopath killer into your home because of that?”

Well, when he puts it that way… 

“I guess I should stop drinking so much,” he continues. 

“Yeah, wouldn’t want a stalker or psychopath killer to take you to his home,” Jongdae chuckles. 

“No, so I wouldn’t pass out in front of cute guys who accidentally kiss me,” the boy says smirking cheekily. 

Jongdae couldn’t help it. He bursts out laughing. This was not what he expected to wake up to this morning. 

“So, is that offer of pizza still open?” the boy asks, eyeing the half open pizza box on the counter. 

Jongdae smirks. “I don’t give out my pizza to strangers who wouldn’t even tell me their names, even if they are cute.”

“Baekhyun,” the boy says as he makes his way towards Jongdae, a cute grin on his annoyingly cute face.

“Jongdae,” he offers in return. 

Jongdae decides he doesn’t need a fairytale first kiss. After all, his first kiss is nothing short of one, even if Baekhyun is more of an idiot who’s lost his way in the woods rather than a prince charming.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this very short drabble. If you didn't... well, I'll try to do better next time :P


End file.
